Gravity
by x.Chromophobia.x
Summary: “Your delusional.” It wasn't a question. “We all are.” It was the truth. Set after Jennifer's Body. ColinxNeedyxChip; mentions of NeedyxJennifer.
1. Chapter One: Passing Time

**A/N: To be completely honest, I'm only writing this because I feel that Needy and Colin didn't get much love. Colin died and Needy lost everyone. Although I didn't really like the movie, I like the characters. I can work with them. I also like the pairing. Well, some-what. My friend and I have it set in our mind that Needy and Colin should have secretly _liked _each other, but we also like Needy/Chip. Its complicated, so I wrote a Chip/Needy/Colin story. The only one! It is kind of short, but this is only the intro. The title and summary _might _change in the future. I haven't decided on a permanent one yet, but I will.**

Let the story commence!

**Gravity**

**Chapter One: Passing Time**

He was dead.

Gone forever.

The wrenching pain that flooded into Needy Lesnicky's chest was almost unbearable for the young, half-demon teenager to handle. Truthful, but also very painful. The thought had often crossed her mind- her heart- and she _hated_ it. The newly acquired 'powers' were nothing to the terrible pain of loss and a broken heart.

Sure, he had been dead for over a two weeks now, but Needy was _in love _with him. He was her everything. Her first love, her first boy friend, her first lover, her second _best friend_. And he was gone. Buried in the ground and _never _to be seen again. In the strange philosophy that her first best friend once told her, "life sucks giganto balls".

Jennifer Check could never have been so _right_.

Needy had always imagined that Chip, Jennifer, and herself would always be together. Alive and well. Best friends, and lovers. She had thought that Jennifer would be her maid of honor when she walked up to the dazzling white alter, ready to be thrust into the arms of Chip Dove.

Anita Chip Dove.

It had fit so well, too.

Needy had it planned. It was true perfection in her eyes. Nothing was out-of-place in her well organized life plan- well, nothing aside from the minor curiosity for Colin Gray. Who, much like Chip, was gone _forever_.

Oh, how Needy was beginning to hate that word.

...And it was all because of a _band_ trying to get a _record deal_.

Although she had taken care of them, the anguish of loss was still there. Needy had thought it would have left her when she avenged everyone's death, Chip, Jennifer, and Colin more than the rest. Unfortunately, it had done absolutely _nothing_ to vanish the nightmares of holding Chip white he died, looking at Jennifer's -not the demon, but _Jennifer's_- face when she ripped the necklace off of her. Or when she had watching the demon leave, and Jennifer awaken. And it did little to nothing to stop the terrible guilt of making love to Chip when Colin was dying.

Needy was completely alone with her guilt and pain.

"Miss. Lesnicky, I have your meds ready."

...Well. Not completely alone.

She went back willingly to the Asylum after finishing her revenge. They only thought she had gone A-WALL, instead of the actual offense- murder. In the first degree. Brutal manslaughter of the newly famous band, "Low Shoulder". They had caused her pain, people pain, and yet, they grinned happily on stage.

Her eyes were blank as she willingly took the reddish-orange medicine that would help her sleep at night. She knew it was to keep her stable and under control instead of what the Doctor's told her. Needy's head fell onto the lump, white pillow. Fatigue already overcoming her body.

The nurse hurried out the door, closing it shut behind her.

_...They... always lock my door like this at night. Not that it will do much. They also took out my windows, leaving me in a bleak, empty room. Not that _I _mind much. Its... better this way. The less pain I have to deal with. They took many things of mine out- leaving me with only a picture of Chip, my year book, and my fluffy slippers. They said I was major 'Cocoa Puffs' in the head... how...wacktarded..._

**xx**

"How are you feeling, Miss. Lesnicky?", the psychiatrist asked politely.

Needy's eyes focused on the little coffee spill on the floor, ignoring the Doctor sitting across from herself. She had no interest in answering any of her damn questions at all. she was only going to call her crazy, and give her another sleeping pill after she told the Doctor of what happened in Devil's Kettle- what happened with Jennifer.

With Chip.

With Colin.

They didn't believed her, so she stopped talking to them- only muttering a few words when needed. Besides that, she remained silent through the whole interview, waiting for them to get bored with the one-sides conversation and leave. Most of them left after a few minutes. Some of them had balls and stayed the whole session- even when they discovered that she was not interested in talking to them.

"Miss. Lesnicky...?", the young psychiatrist asked, her brown eyebrows raising in question.

This Doctor was persistent.

"Oodles of greatness."

The Doctor smirked in response. "Well, Miss. Lesnicky. I am not going to ask you of what happened in your town, but I am going to ask you how you are feeling- standered procedure." The brown haired woman waiting for a response.

"..."

The Doctor sighed. "My name is Karlee Hillquat. I am a psychiatrist- _your _psychiatrist. I can get you anything you want, you just have to _ask_- in a verbal way of course. I will try to see what is wrong with you." The Doctor smiled brightly at Needy. "I will also try to get you home to your family."

Needy glanced away from the the oddly shaped coffee spill on the ground, her dulling blue eyes darting to the Doctor. "For real?".

Needy never use to believe what they told her. It was all a carefully coded lie used to coax information out of her. She never fell for it. It was only, this young Doctor's word rang '_true, true_' in her mind.

The Doctor grinned, showing off her Hollywood white teeth. "For...real? Your mother would love to come see you, but she is a little torn up with the murders and what not. She'll come around- she knows she will. Your mother would just like to get you a little more help before she came in."

Needy missed her mother terribly.

The paranoid woman was of great comfort to her. She was the only thing that Needy had left- the _only_ living person whom Needy loved. She had often thought that her mother would go crazy without her, driving herself mad or starving to death. But her mother, like herself, was a fighter. Needy knew that her mother was probably a little torn up, although, by next week, she would be requesting more visits.

Anticipation welled up inside her heart, replacing the heart ache.

It was not completely gone; just resting at the bottom of her heart. It was time that she stopped mourning- but that was easier said than done. Needy knew it would be nearly impossible to stop mourning; her guilt wouldn't let her stop mourning. In the back of her mind, something kept screaming, "its _your_ fault. _You_ could have _prevented_ it".

Needy knew that there was nothing she could have done that would have stopped Nikolai from taking Jennifer that night, but the guilt was riding on her. Needy masked it on the outside wonderfully. Only, on the inside, she was torn. She had loss many loved ones. Her heart ached terribly, but she had managed to promised herself that she would _not_ show it.

Her mother might come to see her.

Despite her promise, Needy grinned.

**A/N: **Whoops. I forgot to mention that this takes place _after _them movie. A little after she kills the band, "Low Shoulder". Is it just me, or were Kyle Gallner and Adam Brody fucking smexy in this movie? I must say, Kyle has taken quite a turn from 'rampaging killer, to superhero, to (might-be) homosexual rapist, to cancer child, and now to completely sexy Punk'. W-o-w. Phenomenal actor. As is Adam who went from 'Nerd!, porno-writer, to drug-dealer, to crazy band singer'. A-fricken'-mazing at how they can change characters. Kudos to them.

Well. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter Two: When The End Comes

**A/N:** Unfortunately, there is no Needy in this chapter. It basically focus on Colin and Chip. I would also like to include and express my shock on the hits and the reviews I have. Thank you, all! I was truly surprised to see that! I was expecting only one review. If I haven't answered your review personally, than I apologize. I _will_ get to it. Just out of curiosity, did anyone truly like the movie? I asked some people I know who watched it, and they all have said no. And yet the read the fan work about the movie. I _am _one of those hypocritical people, though. Not really liking the movie, but loving the characters. Sorry for the long note. Please review.

**Gravity**

**Chapter Two: The The End Comes...**

"_You can shed tears that she is gone, or you can smile because she had lived. You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back, or you can open your eyes and see all she's left. Your heart can be empty because you can't see her, or you can be full of the love you shared. You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday, or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday. You can remember her only that she is gone, or you can cherish her memory and let it live on. You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back. Or you can do what she'd want; smile open your eyes, and go on."_

-David Harkins

His death was slow and painful.

And there was _no _'life flashing before your eyes' or 'a bright light'.

Jennifer had eaten him alive after breaking many of his bones. It was a slow, agonizing death which he had spent screaming for help- even though he knew that it was the end of his short-lived life. Jennifer Check- the 'hot cheerleader and friend of Anita' which he had come to know her as- tore him apart. Leaving him screaming and gasping for air.

"_Anita_...", he whispered softly after Jennifer bit into his heart.

Colin Gary could remember vaguely that Jennifer had paused after he said Needy's name for some reason. It was only for a second that she stopped her cruel, slightly erotic torture in order to let his blood, crimson red in the candle light, spill on to the plastic cover. She hissed something under her breath before he wheezed out Needy's name once more.

He didn't know why he whispered Needy's name with his last dying breath. Needy was a friend of Colin's- a fellow writer. A classmate. That was it.

So why did his heart pound with each syllable of her name? When she smiled at him? Why did she seem to make most of his insecurities go away? What made Needy Lesnicky so different from everyone else? She was a nerd who only had two friends, not including himself. Her hair was never going 'the right way', even though he thought it looked wonderful. She was always being belittled by Jennifer Check.

What was it?

Her hair? Maybe.

He smile? Completely.

Her laugh? Totally.

The fact that she could get him closer to Jennifer?

Hell, no.

It was possibly the other way around. Colin was -well, going to- use Jennifer to get closer to Needy. It didn't work in the least bit. For, he was now laying _somewhere_. It was completely black, no light anywhere to be found. His body, probably rigid and torn, was immobile.

Colin Gray had no clue as to what this was; whatever it may be. A bleak, emptiness that surrounded him. His thoughts echoing loudly- his breath broken into short wisps of air. He felt no pain; he could not move his body from the position he was in. Given, he also had no idea _what _position he was in for everything was a complete blackness filled with echoing thoughts. He couldn't even tell for sure _if _he still _had _his body.

_So_. Colin Gray thought, the bitter echo bouncing through the seemingly spacious area. _This... blankness is death...? No fire-y flames, no bight, blue-eyed angels' waiting for me? ...Just completely... black...?_

How was it possible to still be -if he even _was_- alive when he was definitely _dead_?

Colin imagined his death to be something fully of poetic potential. A string of gripping words which reflected the reason for his being. For every breath he too. He thought that his death would be something... spontaneous- not that what happened at "Jennifer's house" wasn't, because if very well was. He hadn't seen it coming. Which, in a twisted way, was some-what of how he wanted to die.

Of course, he wanted to _know _a little bit of how he would die, just not that much. Colin wanted his death to be a gripping catastrophe of romantic violence which reflected just how much he _hated_ living. But, it didn't happen that way. It was painful, slow, and a very unfortunate event which he will relive forever in this... solitude of emptiness.

Although he flaunted how much -in his "social"outings and in his creative writing assignments- he wanted to die a tragic death filled with irony of living and some band which screamed into the microphone blaring in the background, he was not prepared to leave the Earth like he had. Call it selfish, but Colin wanted to see Needy crying over his cold, pale, lifeless body, reminiscing on her true feeling for him.

As if that would ever happen.

Needy had Chip.

_Chip_ had **Needy**.

Chip _and _Needy had each other.

Chip Needy Chip Needy.

Anita Lesnicky and Chip Dove were... _together_.

There was not a sentence which held both the names, "Needy and Colin" with the word "Together" in it.

Unless you said it as such: "Needy and Colin are _(NOT)_ together"; the structure of the sentence would be wrong.

Of course, Colin Gary was a man- well, teenager- who was very well connected with his feelings. But, when Anita Lesnicky started talking to him in their advanced English class, he was shocked. The only girls who usually -or willingly- talked to him were the 'Dead Girls'. Besides them, and now-- _then_, Needy, no one socialized with him.

Colin Gray was very fine with that.

He wasn't one for big social parties or groups. He would be fine with a few people to chill at the mall with. But when Needy Lesnicky decided to sit next to _him_, that was just confusing. In all honesty, if she wasn't going out with that Dove kid, he would have definitely asked her to go out with him.

Just, the forty-five minutes they were given to talk with each other alone, and be completely normal with it, Colin Gray _was not_ going to risk it. Unfortunately, that risk which he decided _not_ to take turned out to be the worst thing that he could have done in his entire life- and there was a pretty _long_ list of 'worst things Colin Kyle Gray had done'.

He let out a wisp of air, letting the cold, crisp air pass through his lungs.

He usually didn't need to inhale again; he only breathed out of habit. This time, the air _needed_ to get back inside his lungs.

Coughing lightly, he slapped his hand against his mouth, trying to smolder it before he coughed up a lung.

_...What the...fuck?_; since when could he move his hand?

...When did he actually _need_ to breath?

He tried moving his aching body from what ever position it was in. Which, if he had to guess, he would have said that he was laying down. Colin moved his fingers around, before testing the major limps. He was sure his stomach was a gaping hole spewing with blood, but when his hand found its was to his stomach, he only felt cold skin, and tattered remains of a shirt.

His tongue darted out to feel his lip ring sitting in the center of his mouth.

Colin was able to sit up-rather shakily and with tremendous amount of pain when he moved-into a sitting half siting position. The darkened area was blurring, fading in and out. Blinking harshly against his watering eye, fingers dug into the cold, surface underneath him.

_What the hell is going on_?, Colin's thoughts slurred in panic. His eyes shut to block out the sharp glare of light.

Colin Gray was dying- _again_. Or maybe, for the first time. And this time, this _second_ time of his dead, Colin Kyle Gray _did_ see a bright light and a blurred, pale face in front of him, etched with worry and alarm. Yet, there was still no poetic gripping vocabulary of words strung together about how peaceful death truly was.

**Xx**

"_Or, if there were a sympathy in choice, War, death, or sickness did lay siege to it; Making it momentary as a sound, Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightning in collied night; That, in a spleen, unfolds both heaven and earth; And ere a man hath power to say, 'Behold!'; The jaws of darkness do devour it up: So quick bright things come to confusion."_

-William Shakespeare

"Is he stable?", someone asked, their voice a slow echo.

Chip Dove felt as if he were floating.

It was euphoric rush of mind blowing pleasure that made his toes tingle with shear ecstasy. A feeling which he had shared with _someone –_ whom he could not remember- once before; a feeling of great completion. Of course, he knew he was not complete. He was broken. Chip was in a non fixable predicament that was gnawing at him from the back of his mind; yelling to him that there was something he was forgetting.

The voices faded around him, turning into to nothing that was as important as the relaxing feeling drifting inside him. A shiver of pure bliss passed through him once again as the sounds grew louder and clearer.

"...Are you sure?".

"...Will he survive?".

"...I need..."

A jolt of pain shot through his body, replacing the euphoric feeling with that of reality.

_Need_.

...Why was that word sending pain through him?

It was only but a simple word. Four letters; and yet, it was sending the most excruciating pain throughout his whole body, replacing the euphoric rush. Concentrating on the last little rush left, Chip _tried _to forget that word with much difficulty. It was craved into his heart, he mused. The word drawing his pain as a moth to a bright flame.

Aside from the terrible pain in his heart, there was also a different feeling- a feeling of great compassion. Love. The sensation was almost as wonderful as the euphoric rush- and almost as painful, too. The word was both inviting and fearful. Chip knew that there was much more to the word, he just couldn't place it.

A prickling feeling pierced the skin on his hand, dipping into his vein. The soft echo of a 'thump, tha-thump, thump, thump' in the distance. Whispers, he could faintly hear, but didn't really care about, were all around him.

Exactly where was he?

The last thing he could remember, was the strong feeling of love, pain, betrayal, and that word; need. Although, the word was used in a different way; Needy.

His heart beat almost in tune to the word.

"...Looks wonderful!", someone above him cried.

…_What_...?

There was something that Chip Dove knew he was missing. Something extremely important, yet only the word 'needy' popped into his head when he did ponder on it. He knew that the word held a deep meaning to him, to his heart. Yet, his own subconsciousness wouldn't let him remember it.

Was it really that necessary to remember, then?

The pain erupted once again inside his chest.

Obviously it was.

A stream of lights flashed before his vacant eyes.

"Doctor! He's waking up!".

A sound of rushing movements echoed around him. His brow creased with confusion.

'Wake up'? Wasn't he already awake?

The flashing light grew more brighter as the echoing noise became gentle whispers from above him. Chip could see his own hand reach towards the light cautiously, as if watching from a mirror. He was standing in front of himself, the blinding white light surrounding him. He stretched his hand towards himself; the mirrored version copying the movements.

Chip could see all of his features reflected from the copy of himself. Brown hair swiping into his brown eyes, fanning out around his face. A large bloodied mark around his neck, wrapped his see-through gauze that clung to his neck tightly. His clothing was a while hospital gown, hanging loosely from his body.

The strange image of himself reached out, grasping the Chip by the gown. The mirrored hands clenching against his beating heart. The light grew brighter, causing Chip to cover his eyes. The light began to fade, a hazy vision of people wearing green scrubs and white lab coats.

"Hurry! We need stabilization!".

As if something snapped open inside Chip, he thrashed around on the white hospital bed. The pain spread throughout his body once again, starting at his neck. His body grew weaker and weaker until he couldn't even open his eyes anymore. His was falling into a medicine produced sleep.

The last thought that passed through his mind as he began to fall into unconsciousness, was that word, seemingly ready to strike him whenever he forgot about it. This time, leaving an agonizing feeling inside his heart and a biter-sweet taste in his dry mouth.

His mind began to shut down, powerless against the drug.

Chip's mouth opened, murmuring the word quietly.

"...Needy..."

**A/N: **_I personally like Colin's story better than Chip's. Only because I wrote it. Kidding. I like it more because he is expressing how he wants to have something but he can't. Kind of like most crushes or infatuations. Any who, I joined a creative writing club at my school- so I may no update as fast, but this will be continued. Er. I guess that's all. Later._


End file.
